


candy and frosted rolls

by singlemalter



Series: sharp on one side [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Drabble, Gen, Moral Bankruptcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Charles apologises.





	candy and frosted rolls

“I’m sorry,” Charles says, looking at him through long eyelashes, and Lewis mistakenly believes his gambit. “It’s been a crazy week, you know, I broke up with…”

“Jeez, I’m so sorry,” Lewis interrupts. God, will this kid ever catch a break?

Charles gives him a despondent smile. He doesn’t tell Lewis that Giada had called things off, nor that it happened after she caught him fucking another girl on their bed. Lewis isn’t entitled to the details, really, and they’d only make Charles look worse than he is. Filled with fresh confidence, he says, “It’s okay.”

And it genuinely is.

**Author's Note:**

> New series featuring morally bankrupt Charles, yeehaw. Named after a lyric from _Sylvia_ by The Antlers: “I want us to ally / But you swing on little knives / They're only sharp on one side.”
> 
> Fic title from _Sylvia_ by Leonard Michaels: “she spends a lot of time sleeping, or lying about eating candy and frosted rolls, complaining of pains.”
> 
> Set post-Monza.
> 
> singlemalter on Tumblr.


End file.
